Camino sin retorno
by gioconda91
Summary: Este es un camino sin retorno, lo sé y me siento al borde del precipicio.


Disclaimer: No son míos.

Hoy no es un día especialmente motivador. El calor de Nunca Jamás es sofocante y abrumador y ni siquiera me apetece cerrar los ojos. La voz de ese insignificante príncipe labriego, cuchicheando con esa estúpida mosquita muerta, me mantiene alerta y decido finalmente incorporarme con cierto hastío. Estoy de mal humor y no puedo pegar ojo, los mosquitos me ponen de mal humor y la compañía no lo mejora en absoluto. Cojo mi cantimplora pero mi mal humor se acrecienta cuando compruebo que está vacía. Me levanto lentamente y decido ir a por agua. La mirada atenta del pirata me incomoda.

\- ¿Qué estás mirando?.- Le pregunto con desgana.

\- Nada.- Pero su nada sé que no quedará ahí y efectivamente continua.- Solo pensaba en lo irritante que debe ser para una reina tener que dormir en el suelo a la intemperie.- Y se ríe con cierta maldad.

\- Sería soportable sino fuera por la compañía.- Le espeto molesta y sin más le doy la espalda y me dirijo hacia la fuente más cercana de agua.

En el campamento solo he podido ver a la pareja real de tontos y al imbécil de Hook. Gold debe estar haciendo algún ritual de los suyos porque no le veo pero le oigo hablar. Sin embargo, no hay ni rastro de la irritante Emma Swan y por eso no me sorprende encontrarla sentada junto al riachuelo, mirando pensativa el firmamento. La luna ilumina su rostro y por un momento admiro su belleza, porque es bella la condenada. Me acerco, se vuelve para mirarme y nos saludamos silenciosamente con un gesto de la cara. Hago como si la ignorase y me agacho para llenar la cantimplora, pero por el rabillo del ojo compruebo que me observa con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Que pasa, Swan?.- Le pregunto con el mismo tono de mal humor que utilizo casi siempre con ella.

\- Me preguntaba… ¿Henry practica algún deporte o lo ha practicado alguna vez?.

La pregunta me toma de sorpresa y me vuelvo para mirarla descaradamente. Hago memoria y recuerdo a un Henry de cuatro años intentando jugar al béisbol, pero el chico no está hecho para los deportes. ¿Cómo voy a decirle a esta mujer, que parece buena en todo, que su hijo es un negado para los deportes? Siento compasión por ella y decido evitarle cierta información.

\- Bueno, no tiene especial interés en ellos.- Le respondo.- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?.

Ella se me queda mirando detenidamente, estudiando mi rostro, para ver si miento, supongo. Finalmente encoje los hombros y sonríe tristemente sin dejar de mirarme.

\- Durante los 11 años antes de conocerle, lo imaginaba como un chico fuerte, ágil y habilidoso para los deportes.- Me dispongo a decirle lo que pienso sobre sus fantasías de madre ñoña, pero ella levanta una mano para detenerme.- No me mal interpretes, me encanta cómo es.- Aclara.- Es mejor de lo que jamás imagine.- Continúa.- Y soy consciente de que se debe a ti.

\- ¿Te sorprende?.- Le pregunto algo molesta.- Es difícil imaginar que la Reina Malvada pueda criar a un niño como Henry, tan noble, delicado, dulce y cariñoso, ¿verdad?.

\- No es difícil pero tengo tanta curiosidad. Eres misteriosa, Regina.- Me mira con profundidad y su mirada me hace sentir incomoda.- Es lo que me atrae de ti.- Sus palabras me descolocan y abro los ojos tanto que creo que se saldrán de sus órbitas.

\- ¿Perdona?.

\- No hagas como si no lo hubieses notado.- Continúa tranquilamente.

\- Pues no.- Todavía continuo en estado de shock por su confesión, pero disimulo como puedo lo nerviosa que de pronto me siento.- Estamos bien odiándonos la una a la otra, es como ha sido desde que te conocí y como será siempre. Es esta isla que parece afectarnos de alguna manera y solo estás confundida.- Aclaro intentando restarle hierro al asunto.

\- ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil de creer?.- Dice molesta.- He tenido tiempo para pensar en ello, fuera y dentro de la isla. Tú siempre me has parecido una mujer muy diferente a mí… al principio quizás irritante, pero el hecho de que fueras una zorra conmigo solo hacía que me interesases más.

\- ¿Zorra? Menos mal que Henry se crió conmigo, su vocabulario también es cosa mía.- Le digo moviéndome algo incomoda y dispuesta a huir de la escena.

\- Ves, es lo que digo. Te estoy diciendo que me gustas, Regina, y solo se te ocurre hablar de mi vocabulario… y huyes, porque en realidad tienes mucho miedo. Aparentas una fortaleza que no tienes y eres así de borde conmigo porque en el fondo yo también te gusto.

\- Realmente te estás volviendo demente.- Le digo a la defensiva, aunque yo misma me he creído sus palabras y las creo porque en el fondo sé que tiene razón.

\- Sabes que tengo razón, por eso te alteras.- Dice levantando las cejas y mirándome con expresión arrogante.

Me quedo en silencio, y ambas batallamos con solo nuestras miradas intensas y retadoras. Pero doy unos pasos atrás cuando se levanta y se dirige hacia mi decidida. No sé como reaccionar, ni siquiera puedo pensar. No sé por qué demonios solo puedo mirar sus labios y siento el deseo de apoderarme de ellos y silenciarla. Debo estar demente yo también.

La maldita Emma Swan invade mi espacio personal y trago saliva, pero se quedé ahí, observándome con riguroso detenimiento.

\- ¿Sabes por qué decidí quedarme en Storybrook?.- Me pregunta susurrando y su voz me parece tan suave y aterciopelada que mis nervios se acrecientan.

\- Por Henry.- Esa pregunta me la sé.

\- Henry es la razón por la que llegué al pueblo, sí, pero no el motivo por el que decidí quedarme. Me siento terriblemente mal admitiendo esto delante tuya, porque sé que probablemente puedas usarlo en mi contra frente a él… pero sinceramente, fuiste tu.

Sus ojos me atraviesan el alma y su aliento golpea mi boca de una manera que me resulta embriagadora. Se queda tan ancha con aquellas palabras y yo estoy temblando, siento que mi corazón se transforma en agua, liquida y maleable.

\- ¿Yo?.- Pregunto con la voz temblorosa. Ella está cada vez más cerca y en vez de sentirme incomoda, siento el deseo de acortar la distancia.

\- Te vi tan frágil, misteriosa, un enigma, un reto para mi. Jamás me había sentido de aquella manera, Regina. Me sentía viva, incluso diría que feliz. Solo porque tu me considerabas alguien, solo porque me prestabas la atención que nunca nadie me había prestado, solo porque sabía que yo te daba miedo…

\- Me das miedo, Emma.- Digo bajito y no sé en qué maldito momento me he convertido en una débil mujer temblorosa… no me gusta sentirme así, no delante de Emma Swan, pero es la única que lo consigue.

Aunque le miro a los ojos, porque sigo todos sus movimientos, siento un calor agradable en mi mano. Es su mano tomando la mía con timidez. Miro nuestras manos unidas y trago saliva. Este es un camino sin retorno, lo sé y me siento al borde del precipicio.

\- No tengas miedo.- Me dice con dulzura y vuelvo a levantar los ojos para observarla, pero no me da tiempo cuando estampa su boca contra la mía.

Al principio no sé como reaccionar. Solo aprieta sus labios tímidamente contra los míos, pero los tiene húmedos, como si se hubiera pasado la lengua sobre ellos. Pensar en su lengua me excita tanto que me siento abrumada y mi único deseo es poseerla. Abro mi boca y entonces ella hace lo mismo, soy consciente de que soy yo misma quien la toma por la cintura y la estampa contra el primer árbol sin reparos… y después todo se vuelve confuso. Caricias por encima y por debajo de la piel, besos tan profundos que el propio averno se queda corto. Su lengua arrasando mi boca como un señor de la guerra, dispuesta a dejarme sin aliento y aún así, dispuesta yo a morir si es necesario. Su rodilla entre mis piernas, arrancando suspiros y gemidos de los que me avergüenzo yo misma, pero que no puedo controlar y… entonces se para y con demasiado frenesí me toma de los hombros y me empieza a zarandear…

\- ¡Regina!.- La voz de Snow me obliga a abrir los ojos. Parpadeo confusa e incluso la aparto de un empujón.- Tranquila, estabas teniendo una pesadilla.- Dice a la defensiva.

Si saber por qué mis ojos buscan alrededor del campamento, solo esperando ver a Emma, pero ella está sentada sobre su manta, rebuscando algo en su mochila, distraída.

La situación me pone de mal humor y que fuese la mosquita muerta quien me haya despertado, lo acrecienta. Pero, lo que realmente me pone de mala hostia, es que solo se tratase de un maldito sueño. Me levanto bruscamente y recojo mis cosas con rapidez y con cierta irritación.

Llevo media hora esperando al resto, tan solo sentada, con demasiado tiempo para pensar. No puedo evitar mirarla, con disimulo y no sé para qué lo hago, no sé que es lo que espero… ella habla con el pirata y parece de mucho mejor humor que yo.

Finalmente echamos a andar y no me extraña que la única persona que se coloque a mi lado sea el otro villano del grupo, Gold, que me sonríe travieso.

\- Estate tranquila, Regina… no eres tu la única que ha tenido una pesadilla esta noche.- Sus ojos brillan cuando dice la palabra pesadilla y yo, que tanto lo conozco, sé que lo sabe. - El pirata tuvo que despertar a ricitos de oro… estaba empapada… en sudor…- Y con una risa hilarante, o que al menos a mi me lo parece, me deja atrás. Es precisamente en ese momento cuando descubro a Emma mirándome.

\- No fue una pesadilla.- Me aclara, pues parece haber oído la conversación y luego solo sonríe enigmática.

Algo me dice que sigue siendo un camino sin retorno…

Fin


End file.
